Not His Valentine
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Tears and confusion follow the meeting in Breadstix. Dave is realizing how it feels to have your heart broken and Kurt has some thinking to do. Unrequited  but not really  Karofsky/Kurt slash


Well, I think the world might be ending. I wrote a Glee fic where Puck isn't in the main pair (or in the fic at all). Sign of the apocolypse? I think so. Seriously, though, this was needed after last night's episode. Kurtofsky everywhere! Hello, new OTP for the boys.

Never written Kurtofsky before, so reviews are love. Even if it's something short.  
><strong><br>Spoilers for Heart (3x13)  
><strong>  
>Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me.<p>

Not His Valentine  
>One-shot<p>

He left Breadstix with his head down and fingers tangled in the fur of the gorilla suit.

_Shit_.

He was an idiot. A complete…

_"But I'm with Blaine."_

He'd known. On some level, Dave had known that his planning and his gifts had been for nothing. He'd known about Kurt and Blaine, but it wasn't like he hadn't _hoped_. Hoped for some cliché ending that could only exist in a movie. Hoped that he'd get his happy ending too.

He threw the gorilla suit into the backseat of his car harder than he really needed to before he fell into the driver's seat. Closed the door with a slam just as the first sob came, because _shit_. It was like, no matter what road he took, he was supposed to end up feeling like crap. Don't tell Kurt and let it keep festering or tell him and get his heart broken.

This must be what heartbreak felt like, right? He'd never cared enough with anyone else and now he was sitting in his car, sobbing so hard that he couldn't breathe. Wondered if he should call Santana to come pick him up, because he probably shouldn't drive like this, but it was fucking Valentine's Day. He knew she was with Brittany and he couldn't ruin that for her. She was the only person he had who knew everything that had been floating around in his head.

_"I haven't come out at school yet, but maybe I will next year."_

He really had been thinking about it. Graduate. Go off to school. He'd already gotten into a couple schools in Boston.

That was all out the window now.

_"You guys hanging out for Valentine's Day?"_

Nick. Fucking _Nick_. An even bigger asshole than Dave had ever been. It would be all over school by morning.

Didn't you hear? That new guy, Karofsky, he's _gay_.

He could already hear the whispers and the taunts. Felt grateful for a minute that his new school didn't have a slushie machine.

Maybe he should skip. Tell his dad he was sick.

_"And I like you, but just as friends."_

The pain didn't stop the way his hand still tingled the way it had been since he'd held Kurt's. He'd hoped for a cliché end to the night, as unrealistic as it was, but that response wasn't the cliché he'd wanted.

Another sob ripped through him as he turned the key. He didn't know how long he'd sat there, but it was long enough to see some of Kurt's friends arrive for their party. He ducked his head and kept going.

_"When I was at McKinley, I hated who I was."_

He didn't feel so great about himself right now either.

Tears blurred his vision as he blew through a red light.

* * *

><p><em>You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought)<em>

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought)_

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could_

_Mold you into someone who could_

_Cherish me as much as I cherish you_

Kurt started at the chocolates the same way he had been since Karo—no, _David_ had left him alone to watch Nick and his date pull out their phones. David…

In retrospect, he wasn't sure how he'd ever thought his secret admirer had been Blaine. The facts just didn't add up and he'd barely spoken to Blaine since his surgery. The gifts that he'd been fawning over this whole time, they weren't from his boyfriend. The handwriting didn't even match, now that he thought of it.

Stupid.

He was so stupid.

_"It's taken me a while, but for the first time in my life, I'm trying to be honest about what I feel."_

David…

Something in Kurt's chest clenched and he wasn't sure what it was as he let his finger brush against the candy box.

He'd looked so vulnerable sitting there, hunched over the table and a mix of accepting and completely terrified. Dave Karofsky. The same guy that had tormented him for years was saying, now, that he was in love with Kurt.

He slid a candy into his mouth, chewing slowly.

_"I hope you like the candies. The butterscotch ones are my favorite."_

They were his favorite, too.

He didn't know what this twisting in his gut was. Wanted to say that it was guilt for hurting David, but he couldn't. Maybe it was partially, but not completely. He hadn't wanted him to leave. He'd let his hands sit in David's a little too long, but…

_"But I'm with Blaine."_

He was with Blaine. He loved Blaine.

And then there was David.

He wanted to say that what he'd told him was true, that David only _thought_ that he loved him, the same way that Kurt had thought he loved Finn once upon a time, but he wasn't in David's head. David seemed so sure, but he'd been sure about Finn too, hadn't he?

The taste of butterscotch lingered on his lips and Kurt stared at the box again.

David's face, his voice…

Kurt knew that feeling. Knew the pain that you felt when you put yourself out there and got rejected. _Hated_ that he'd been the one to introduce David to it.

Hated that there was some part of him—and Kurt didn't know yet how large or small that part was—that regretted turning David down.

David had been so romantic with his gifts and the Gorilla-Gram and-

Then Blaine was there, standing and smiling as Sugar announced his surprise return, and Kurt had to pull his eyes away from the box that held more questions than candy. Put a smile on his face, because his boyfriend was here and he couldn't think about another guy or the weird feelings in his gut while his boyfriend was here.

It still didn't stop his eyes from flickering back to the box all night.

Or that he ate another butterscotch candy before he went to bed.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
